


Childhood friends

by exiledandforgotten



Category: Guan Xing x Zhang Bao
Genre: Confessions, Good fathers, M/M, One shot maybe more, Smut, Xing is a little dumb sometimes, Zhang Bao cares a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledandforgotten/pseuds/exiledandforgotten





	Childhood friends

* * *

Childhood Friends  
**_________________**  
Author notes: Hey guys just to let you know this is a yaoi fanfic also my first story ever so please be gentle with the comments. If you like the story please leave a comment.

  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the daynasty warriors characters or games or anything related to them.  
__________________  
Chapter 1- I can handle myself

  
I still didn't undrstand why he didnt want me to fight with him. We had been friends since we were old enough to walk and he never wanted me to go battle with him. I didn't understand.  
"Zhang Bao! Listen to me for once. I'm ready to fight beside you."

  
He didn't stop to answer me but he started to attack me. He wanted to show me I wasnt ready, but I couldn't let him run off by himself on this one. He was unyielding now, a side of him I'd never seen. But no matter how rerentless he was I could still read his movements. He tripped me onto to ground.  
"You aren't ready for battle, go back to camp."  
It hurt hearing him say that more than it should have. I refused to let him show me up right now. Using my wingblades I swung at his feet and launched myself up and tripped him.

  
"I've had experince in battle before I'm ready Bao."

  
"No you're not. I can't lose you too. I care about you... I can't lose you too."

  
It was bearly a wishper but I caught it. He was more worried about losing me than anything else. I've wanted to tell him how I truely feel but I've never known what his reaction would be. If it was pure disgust and rejection I wouldn't be able to handle it. I would rather have him as friend than nothing at all.

  
"You two we're getting ready for battle. Come and get ready to move on the enemey."

  
The night after the battle.

  
The battle went exactly as expected and their weren't any complications and nobody was really injured. And Zhang Bao was shocked by the amount of enemys that I held off and he also showed a lot of pride after the battle. Saying how no one could ever ask for a better friend to have his back. It meant a lot to me. Everyone decided that it would be nice to sit around and drink for the night we wouldn't be moving until we got word from Liu Bei, which could be more than two weeks before we actually move from this place. It just meant that me and Zhang Bao could spend just being us. I hand't really seen him since the party started but it was normal everyone liked to get him drunk, he is always a trouble maker and obnoxious after he's had to much saki. But I still love him.

  
"He..Hey Xing.. ho..how..you do..ing."  
I couldn't help but laugh at him, " You're so drunk right now Bao. What am I ever going to do with you.?"

  
" I need yo... u.. to help me to be..bed bes friend."

  
"Okay let's go."

  
Halfway to our rooms he stands on his own and laughs. "Are you okay Bao?"

  
" Yeah I'm good, better now that I'm away from everyone didn't really feel like drinking tonight just need to look drunk to get away from people."

  
I started laughing so hard it hurt. "What's so funny?"

  
"You know you could have just said you wanted to go to bed" We started to walk the short remaning distance to our rooms. "But then I couldn't have had you to talk to."

  
I froze, did he find out I loved him more than a friend, did he want to talk about our dad's or Liu Bei, I wasn't sure but I didn't like where this was going.

  
" So can we talk in my room for a minute?"

  
" I... I don't know I should probably.."

  
" It's nothing bad I promise you xing."

  
Even though he promised me it wouldn't be bad news I still didn't like where this was going.  
" So your father is trying to arange a marriage between me and your sister. However I don't like your sister like that ya know. And my father knows that."

  
I started to question my fathers actions, but then I remembered that my sister also liked Bao. It wouldn't suprise me if she asked father to speak on her behalf. But what she didn't know is that Bao didn't like it when people couldn't face him on their own. " So is their anyone that you do like Bao?"

  
" There is but I'm not too sure how they feel about me. I mean we've been friends for a while but I can't exatly place their feelings. They have an all mighty poker face that's beyound impossible to read."

  
" Well whoever they are, they'll be lucky to take your hand in marriage."

  
" XIng I don't think that me and this person could get married even if we would want to. The we would be able to do is a vow between the two of us."

  
"Oh.. I see then well I'm happpy you could talk to me about things. Just know whatever you do, if you're happy I'll support you."

  
Bao threw his heasd back and laughed. " Yeah, I know that Xing but, one day you'll have to think about your happniess too."

  
I didn't know what he was talking about, I was happy having him this close. I do love him but even then I would rather see him happy with someone else then messirrble with me. " Okay Bao I don't know about you but I need some sleep. I kicked some major ass today. I'll see you tomorrow in the training grounds right?"  
" Yeah I'll be there, sweet dreams Xing."

  
" You too Bao."

  
I startd to head back to my room and of all people I could run into it has to be my father and Zhange fei. their obviously drunk by this point and laughing about nothing porbably going through their gorly days. " Oh hey Xing! You coming back from Bao's room."

  
" Fei he's probably already cum by now!"

  
They both started laughing until they couldn't breathe as my face got heated and was probably scarlet red by now. " Bao and I didn't do anything like that father."

  
They both stop laughing and look and me shock and what seems like disappointment. " And why haven't you two just fucked each other senseless yet?"

  
"Father! With all due respect Bao doesn't like me like that. He has feelings for someone else and even then it's not like we could you're both drunk and when you're not full of saki you two would never apporve of us if we're seeing each other. So it really doesn't even matter."  
Fei shoke his head and looked back at me. " I've known for a while how my son feels about women. He doesn't want a woman. He wants his best friend aka you piss for brains!"

  
"What!" then it hits me full force. It sinks in and I realize that Bao was just talking about me when we were in his room.

  
" I have to agree with Fei here son you're being quit dense right now. Bao doesn't have interest for anyone but you and it's been made very clear and we've both accpected the fact that you two will one day just come clean and no one will be in the compound once you two start." And their both back to barking with laughter.

  
" Wait, hold on one god damn minute. If you're both okay with it then how's come you we're trying to arrange a marriage between Bao and Yingping. This isn't making much sense to me."  
" She does have a crush on him it's true but she couldn't ask him herself because she knew what it would do to you and if she asked him he would have killed her for trying to hurt you in such a way. But me and Fei just wanted his prespetective on things and he made it perfectly clear he had no intentions except the ones he has for you. We've already talked to Liu Bei and he said that you two would be fine getting married that it would be held here oneday because no one around here really cares who loves each other. So before we could tell him that he stormed off and pretended to be drunk and had you exscort him to his room." My fathers face was dead serious with all of this it was a face I'd hadn't sence sense mother died.

  
" And besides that if us telling you this isn't enough look at how he acts when you go to battle he doen't want you to get hurt or even worst killed he wouldn't ever really truely recover from it we all know it."

  
I didn't exactly know what to do. Then I made my choice. " Thank you both I've made my discesion." and with that I turned on my heel and was about to start running back to Bao's room. "Oh and son by the way nither of us are drunk. We're always loud like this and you know that." With no time to waste I ran back ass fast as I could.

  
Slaming Bao's door open I find him sitting on the edge of his window stareing out iinto the night sky. " About time you came back Xing. Did you finally realize who I was talking about?"  
" Actually it took our fathers to tell me who it was. I just need to know if it's true. Is it me?"  
Before I could get answer he leaped off the the edge and pull me close. "It's always been you Xing."

  
I couldn't think about anything because before my brain could think he pull my head up and put his lips against mine. I couldn't hold anything back anymore. " Zhange Bao, I wanted to tell you for so long I just didn't know you felt the same."

  
"It's okay Xing. I would have waited forever."  
Bao started to progess and kissed me again but this time it wasn't chaised. it was hot and full of passion his tounge grazing my lips seeking premission to enter. I let my mouth open slightly and he started to overtake me with pure pleasure. His hands running up and down my sides, one slipps under my shirt and roams over my stomach and then he reaches father up.

  
" Ughhghh.."

 

" Your nipples seem sensitive Xing. You wanna take off your shirt before I rip it off." It wasn't a question more of request. I lifted my hands away from his waist and took off the thin shirt that i wore for the night. Bao was right behind me in taking off his shirt. His hand reurned to my chest and he surged forward with lust and pssion claiming my lips with his. I had dreamed about this so many times and it was even better than i could've imagined. Bao laid me down on his bed and moved his head down and started kissing my neck. " Xing I've want to mark you ever since that girl you were with left a bite mark on your neck all those years ago."  
" I can't..... ugghhhgh... Believe that you... ahhh... Remember that." My brain was starting to short circuit from every touch Bao made. " Mark me.. ughhh.."

  
Bao didn't waste anytime putting his lips over my jugular licking over the spot he intended to mark. His bite made a reaction go striaght to my cock as i jerked forward with lust. After he made sure that the mark was dark and visible he swipped his tounge over it like it was sesaling an invisible wound. " You look so desspreate right now Xing. What do you want?"  
" No blowjobs I need you... inside me... now." Bao looked downhis face full of love, " I'll take care of you Xing." He stuck two fingers in his mouth coating them with his siliva. " You're wearing too many clothes Xing." Bao untied his sash and let his pants fall to the ground kicking them off he climbed on top of me and started to take my pants off as well. " Bao.... Fuc..ccckk." his hands were rubbing my dick through my underwear and I already felt like i was ready to come. " No none of that, you haven't even got want you wanted yet."

  
I didn't know how much longer i could handle him teasing me like this. " Fuck me... ughh... already Bao."

  
" As you wish Xing." With haste he pulled down my underwear and my cock sprang free and laid on my stomach. I took pride in my cock because it may not have been the longest but it was thick. Bao looked down and stared, his eyes filled with lust. " Xing you might have to fuck me sometime." His tone was complete seriousness. " Your turn Bao." Bao stood up and dropped his underwear and threw them across the room. His cock wasn't as thick but it looked like it was at least ten inches easy. " Seems I'm not the only one who couldn't help but stare."

  
Bao moved back down on the bed and started grindding down on me, our cocks getting fricgtion from the other. Bao stuck his fingers back in his mouth and coated his fingers up again and placed one at my hole. " Are you ready Xing." Bao looked down with love in his eyes. " Yes Bao I'm ready."

  
He started to finger me with one finger ans soon slide another one inside me and began sciorring me. " You're so good Xing, you're almost ready to take me." Finally he slide his third finger in and keep preparing me. " Ahhhhh.. unghhh. BAO!!!"

  
" Guess i found your sweet spot." He kept going trying to figure out exactly where mine was. "FUC...Fuck me!!!!" Bao took his fingers out and it felt empty a feeling I didn't care for but I felt him line his head with my hole. " Prepare yourself Xing."

  
Bao pushed in until he bottomed out. I could feel every inch of him in me and it felt like heaven " Bao... move pleasee.." Bao started to thrust into me slowly. He was being too careful, too gentle. " Bao stop holding back."

  
" I just want you too know that I love you Xing." And with that he picked up his speed and force. Hammering my ass like it was his. " Fuck!!!! Fuck me harder Bao." Bao did as i asked and fucked me hardr hitting my prostste with every thrust. "Bao.. ughhh.. I'm not going to last much longer."

  
"Me either Xing.." HE reached down and jerked my dick three times before I came all over our stomachs. The orgasm hit so hard I saw white and went weak. " FUCK XING!!!" Bao screamed as he filled me with load.

  
After we came down from our high he pulled his softening cock out of me and got his zhirt and clean us up. " Xing I know that it's obvious but I love you." I looked up to see him smiling. Smiling back " I love you too Bao." He pulled me close and wrapped me in his warm embrace as we drifeted off into sleep.

  
The End


End file.
